golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
IMPORTANT PLACES
[https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Lugares_Importantes Versión en español] Some important places where stories take place. Earth in XXth and XXIth centuries Where the action takes place in the stories GWA and GWB i i i i Otafukuya The cosmetics store that the four sisters lease first and buy later. i i i i ' ' The Sinto shrine of Rei in Hikawa The Sinto temple where sailors usually gather to chat or address problems in their fight against their enemies. i i i i The Parlour Fruit Crow Another meeting place for sailors in their civil identities and even for the sisters who occasionally stayed there with their friends to have a drink and chat about the old days or news. i i i i i i El Flowers & Flavours Business that combines floristry with confectionery, the two favorite things of Makoto Kino. As a curiosity, the error in the name of Flawours was the fault of Usagi who badly transmitted the information to the company that had to put the letters. i i i i La Golden State College Main place for the adventures in GWA, university where Bertie, Cooan, Roy and Tom '''study.' Twenty Five years later it will be 'Idina' (Tom and Cooan´s daughter) and 'Neherenia, who will study there i i i i i '''The Corner of the Soul and Time. Place in the Beyond where, supervised above all by Piccolo, "the five" train. i i i i i i SSP-1 The Space Ship Project number 1. A huge asteroid of more than 12 kilometers long and five kilometers wide, hollowed out and conditioned as a spaceship and beyond, to cross the solar system in search of some terraformable planet. With it they will reach the planet Bios. Your trip is narrated in GWG SSP-2 The Space Ship Project number 2. Officially a hollowed asteroid, just like its predecessor, but of much smaller dimensions, about six kilometers long and three kilometers wide. And much better armed. officially with the mission of terraforming planets. Although with another secret mission that will be known as the story progresses. In the end you will reach the planet Nature. Your trip is narrated in GWDN Earth in the XXX th century The kingdom of Neo Cristal-Tokyo and the reign of Queen Serenity and King Endimion, take place in this period. i i i i i i i i El planeta Némesis Hogar de los rebeldes y los disconformes con el reino de Neo-Cristal Tokio. Muchos se exiliaron allí. Aquí tienen lugar los eventos de GWNE. i i i i i La Luna Satélite terrestre hogar del Milenario de Plata en el pasado y del reino de la Luna Nueva. i i i i i i The planet Bios Planet discovered by the SSP-1, and terraformed. It takes the stories GWD and GWT Vitae the capital of BIos The planet Nature Planet discovered by the SSP-2 and terraformed. It takes the stories GWDN and GWTN Sagan city The capital of Nature, baptized in honor of the prestigious scientist and disseminator. The Clargin Bar cafeteria of the SSP-2 and after Nature, which Ginger puts with his former employee and friend Clarisa. In fact the name of the place is the abbreviation of those of its owners. There usually meet the most prominent characters of GWDN and GWTN The New Planet Vegeta World of the Saiyans, after the destruction of the original planet Vegeta, survivors and distant descendants of the mythical Son Goku and Vegeta colonize it. The planet Vergelia or Makaiju World to which Ail and Ann arrived, planting their tree and discovering that it was already previously inhabited by their peers. Hellish circles According to my fics, which are sometimes based on Dante's "The Divine Comedy", there are nine circles, although interpreted in my own way. The same as those described by Dante may have subdivisions, although their sizes and climate are governed more by supernatural elements. To cross from one to the other, huge doors must be opened that mark the borders between them. They appear in GWT First circle The dimensional step from the physical plane to the astral and from this to the underworld. Second circle An immense jungle populated by all kinds of deformed beings, monsters and abominations Third circle A place similar to an ordinary city with demons mostly in human form. Fourth circle With the appearance of a great cold desert, and some subdivisions such as the "Hell of Tau" where the Dimone Germatoid laboratory is kept along with this and other witches that could not be reformed. Fifth circle It is a desert but very warm, surrounded by a barrier of illusory fire but that is real for those who believe in its existence. Sixth circle It is mostly a large swamp or swamp, surrounded by a very dense fog. In one of its subdivisions is Hazel, the mistiest region, and in it, the great citadel of Dite. Seventh circle A predominantly mountainous and icy area, with large chasms. 8th circle A plain, bordered by a small wall, which gives way to a meadow of deceptive beauty and tranquility. Ninth circle It has several subdivisions, in the first appear huge cities and palaces of Greco-Roman style mostly. Although built on a scale much larger in size than human. Versión en español